Titan City Monster Hunters
by pkokorot
Summary: AU. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Becky Lynch protect the citizens of Titan City from the things that go bump in the night. But when Dracula is brought back to life, they will face off against the ultimate evil. Could Ambrose's past be the key to defeating Dracula? Or will our brave trio of hunters fall before the Prince of Darkness? Just in time for Halloween :)
1. Bump in the Night

Titan City, Connecticut. This sprawling metropolis is mostly a blue-collar town, although it does have a few wealthy families. The McMahons practically own the city itself. Other notable families include the Cenas, the Hogans, and the Flairs. You have to be tough to make it here. The people have a reputation for being very intense. It's not uncommon to see at least one or two all-out brawls per day. Maybe that's why Titan City is often called "The City of Broken Bones."

Titan City is surrounded by a thick stretch of woods. Deer, bear, and other species of wildlife call these woods home. There have also been several unconfirmed sightings of mountain lions. There are sections of the woods where people can hike and camp and others where hunting and fishing are allowed. Of course, every stretch of forest has some type of folklore tied to it and the woods surrounding Titan City is no exception. Local folklore, passed down by the Native Americans to the white settlers, says that if you disrespect the forest and the creatures that call it home, you will die a horrific death. There seems to be some truth to this. Every now and then, there would be news of a poacher being found dead and the body being torn to shreds. The rangers and game wardens would always say it was a mother bear protecting her cubs. But over the past 2 weeks, something changed. 4 people were found dead, their bodies completely chewed to the bone. These were just people who went for a hike, only to meet a tragic end. It's only a matter of time before whatever is responsible strikes again…

A bobcat prowls through the woods under the light of a crescent moon. He's on the hunt for food. Anything will do. A mouse. A rabbit. A turkey resting in a tree. Even a doe that's curled up asleep. All of a sudden, a loud crying pierces through the night. The cat's ears perk up. It sounds like an animal in distress. Potential easy prey. The bobcat heads towards the direction to where the sound is coming from. He eventually comes upon the trunk of great pine. At the foot of the tree, wrapped in a blue blanket is what seems to be a crying baby. The bobcat crouches down and gets ready to pounce when all of a sudden, he hears a twig snap. He looks up to see a coyote emerge from the darkness. She too was attracted by the promise of an easy meal. The bobcat lays his ears back and hisses at her approach. The coyote responds with a snarl. All of a sudden, a loud clicking sound reverberates through the darkness. The bobcat and the coyote look to see a pair of glowing red eyes looking down at them. The two animals turn tail and run, knowing that they are no match for whatever this thing is.

**(Que "Fear of the Dark" by Iron Maiden) **

What creeps out of the darkness into the moonlight is a creature straight out of a nightmare. Standing at 7 feet tall and humanoid in shape, the creature looks like it's just skin and bones. Its skin is grey and completely hairless. Its eyes are sunken into its grotesque face, glowing red like embers in the night. It walks over and grabs the baby with its long claws. The creeper holds the baby up its face. It then opens its large jaws, revealing rows of sharp peg-like teeth. All of a sudden, an arrow is fired from out of nowhere and pierces the creature's right shoulder. Dark red blood gushes out. The creature screams in pain and drops the baby, which unravels from the blanket and revealing it to be actually a doll with a tape recorder duct taped to it. The monster turns around and growls at what it sees. Stepping out of the bushes with a crossbow in her hands is Becky Lynch with a big smirk on her face. "Bullseye! Glad I got your attention, Mr. Wendigo." The wendigo all of a sudden feels a sharp pain on the right side of its body. It looks to see a hatchet stuck into its abdomen. Holding onto the hatchet is Seth Rollins. "Nice shot, Becky!", Seth shouts. "Focus on what you're doing, Seth!" _God, her accent is so hot…_ Seth's train of thought is interrupted when he gets back handed by the wendigo and flies back several feet. The wendigo goes to charge Seth, but is stopped by the sound of gun fire. It screams in pain as a bullet gets lodged in its left leg. Dean Ambrose steps out from behind a tree with a 47 Magnum in his hand. "Gotcha, Minnesota Skinny." Becky fires another arrow at the wendigo, piercing the creature's left eye socket. It lets out a scream of agony and collapses to the ground. Dean and Becky rush over to Seth and help him get back on his feet.

Dean and Seth have been hunting monsters together close to a year now. Becky has been working with them for 4 months. She took the place of Roman Reigns due to Roman being promoted from officer to detective of the Titan City Police Department. Dean, Seth, and Becky work together not just as monster hunters, but also as coworkers at The Rattlesnake Saloon. Becky and Seth work together as bartenders while Dean works as a bouncer. The bar is owned by Steve Austin, who has mentored them in the art of monster hunting. Together, the three have dealt with many kinds of monsters, from hellhounds and skinwalkers to trolls and goblins.

"You ok, bro?", Dean asks. "Yeah, I'm fine." Becky smacks Seth's right shoulder. "That's for being reckless." "Sorry about that.", Seth apologizes, "It won't happen again." "It better not.", Becky replies. _God, if only he knew how much he means to me…_ Becky thinks to herself. Seth turns to face Dean, who's now holding a flame thrower. Fire is the only way for any human could kill a wendigo. "May I?", Seth asks. "Knock yourself out.", Dean replies. He then hands the flame thrower over to Seth. "You guys better stand back because I'm about to burn it down.", Seth says. Seth aims, pulls the trigger, and a torrent of flames shoot out, incinerating the wendigo within a few seconds. "I don't know about you guys, but I definitely need a drink after all of this.", says Dean. "Me too.", replies Becky. "Me three.", replies Seth. They find their way out of the woods, put their weapons into the trunk of Seth's Jaguar, get in the car, and drive back into the city. Unbeknownst to them, something with amber eyeshine watches them drive off.


	2. Bad-Lass

The next night, the three monster hunters are working at the Rattlesnake Saloon. Seth is on a break, sitting in a corner booth drinking a cold one. Across the bar, Becky is serving up drinks from behind the counter. Seth stares at her dreamingly. All of a sudden, someone snaps their fingers in his face. "Hello? McFly?", a voice says. Seth looks and sees Dean standing next to the table. "How long have you been standing there?", Seth asks with an embarrassed look on his face. "Long enough to stop you from drooling.", answers Dean as he sits down in front of Seth. "I think your exaggerating.", Seth says with a nervous giggle. "De-Nile isn't just a river in Utah." "You mean Egypt." "Whatever. All I know is that when I came over here, you looked like Squints gawking at Wendy Peppercorn." "Who?" "You know, from The Sandlot." "The what?" "You've never seen The Sandlot?" "What are you talking about?" "You're killing me, Smalls!", Dean shakes his head. "Are you talking about a movie?" "Yes! It's about kids in the 60's playing baseball. It's a cult classic. I have it on DVD if you want to watch it sometime. Now that's all cleared up, let's go back to talking about you having the hots for Becky." "I admit that I have strong feelings for her. Stronger than I ever felt about anybody." "That's love for you." "How do you know it's love? What if subconsciously I just want to 'do' her?" "You get a boner every time you think about her?" "I can't believe you just asked me that." "And I can't believe I am having 'the talk' with you and yet, here we are.", Dean says before taking a sip of his beer. Seth lets out a sigh. "Not all the time." "Give me a percentage, Seth." "Does it matter?" "Oh, it matters. Relax Seth, I'm your pal and pals don't judge each other." "Fine, I would say it happens 50 to 75 percent of time." "You're in love then. If you had said that it happens 90 to 100 percent of time, then it would be just lust. Now I don't consider myself an expert in love, but then again who is?" "You can say that again. So, what do you think I should do?" "Well, what do you think you should do?" "Ask her out and tell her how I feel?" "Then there you go." "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Dean just smirks while taking another sip of his beer. "What?", Seth asks. "Remember when she smacked you on the shoulder last night?" "Yeah, what about it?" "I saw the look in her eyes when she did that. She wasn't worried about losing just a friend. She was worried about losing someone she cared deeply about without ever getting the chance to tell them." "Really?" "Yep. I'm telling you man, she digs you." "Wow, thank you for telling me this, Dean." "Hey, that's what friends are for." Dean then raises his beer bottle. "To friendship, drinking, and beautiful women." "Right back at you." The two friends toast and drink.

All of a sudden, they hear the sound of the door of the bar entrance opening and closing. Dean and Seth look, only to be disgusted at the sight of who just entered. It was Baron Corbin. "Well, this is just great. Asshole McGee is here.", Dean sighs before taking another sip of his beer. "God, he makes me sick.", Seth says while glaring at Corbin. "I want to punch his stupid face so bad." "Who doesn't?" "Those beady rat eyes. That smug smile. Just thinking about it pisses me off." They see Corbin approach the counter to where Becky is. Becky rolls her eyes as she sees Corbin coming her way. _Oh great. This jerk again._ Corbin takes a seat at the counter. "What can I get for you, Corbin?", Becky sighs. "Just a scotch.", Corbin replies. Becky pours his glass and when Corbin wasn't looking, spits a loogie into his drink. She smirks as she watches him drink. "So, what brings you here, Corbin? Still looking for that one dog that doesn't hate you?", Becky quips. "Real funny. I actually didn't plan on coming here." "Why did you then?" "Because Hooters was closed. So, I figured that the next best thing to being waited on by a buxom bombshell was being waited on by a flat-chested leprechaun." Seth wanted to run over and beat Corbin to a bloody pulp for saying that, but he resists the urge to do so. He knows that Becky can take care of herself. Sure enough, Becky's right fist slams into Corbin's nose so hard that it knocks Corbin off his stool, causing him to land hard on the bar floor. The entire bar cheers.

"What in the hell is going on out here?!", someone with a thick Texan accent yells out. Everyone turns and sees Steve Austin emerge from his office. Corbin slowly staggers back on his feet. He clutches his bleeding nose with one hand. He turns to face Austin. "That crazy bitch just broke my nose!" "Oh, I'm the bitch? I think everyone here agrees that I just made you mine.", Becky quips while crossing her arms, clearly proud of herself. The entire bar cheers in agreement. "I want her fired!", Corbin growls, clearly aggravated that everyone is showing their hatred towards him. "You want her fired?", asks Austin. "Yeah!" "Well, too bad cause that ain't gonna happen." "Why not?!" "Because you're an asshole!", Dean yells out. Everyone in the bar starts chanting "Asshole" at Corbin, which pisses him off even more. "I don't know how good your hearing is, but you've got all these people calling you an asshole!", Austin quips. Everyone in the bar laughs. "I demand to be treated with some respect!" "Here's your respect right here." Austin gives Corbin the finger. Corbin at this point is fuming and tries to take a swing at Austin, but Austin manages counter by kicking Corbin in the gut and giving him a stunner. Corbin bounces back five feet and lands hard on his back. Everyone cheers. "Ambrose, you and Rollins get this piece of trash out of my damn bar!" "Happy to, boss!", Dean says. He and Seth get up from the booth and literally throw Corbin out, sending him crashing face-first into the side of a parked pick-up truck and leaving a dent on the side. Corbin groans in pain. _Can this day get any worse? _All of a sudden, Corbin senses a presence looming over him. He opens his eyes and sees a very angry Braun Strowman standing over him. "Did you just dent my truck?", Strowman bellows. "Well, technically yes but- ", but before Corbin could finish, Strowman grabs him and lifts him up by the collar of his shirt. "You're going to get these hands!", Strowman roars as he throws Corbin into a loaded dumpster. Thinking it's all over, Corbin lets out a sigh of relief… until he hears Strowman bellowing "I'm not finished with you!"

"How's the hand, Becky Balboa?", Seth asks Becky as they work. Becky giggles at the pun. "It's a little sore but other than that, it looks and feels ok." "Have I ever told you that you are total badass?" "What else would you expect from this Irish lass? Once that straight fire is lit, look out!" "Guess Corbin found that out the hard way. Remind me to never get on your bad side." "Trust me Seth, that will never happen. You know something, you're quite a badass yourself." "You think so?" "Well, maybe not as much as me, Dean, and Steve, but you're still up there." "Gee, Thanks.", Seth smirks and rolls his eyes at Becky. "Just busting your balls." "I know. Becky, can I ask you something?" "We're friends, Seth. You can ask me anything." "Is it possible that you could come over to my place for dinner tomorrow night?" Becky couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Dinner at your place? Tomorrow night? Just you and me?" "Only if you're up to it." "Sure, I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow night." "Great." "I can cook you guys dinner." Seth and Becky look to see Dean sitting at the counter drinking another beer. "After all, Seth's place is also my place. Besides, I've got nothing else better to do." The three actually live in an apartment building right across the street from the Rattlesnake Saloon. Both Seth and Dean share a 2-bedroom apartment together. Becky lives in the apartment next door. "Thanks man.", Seth replies. "I should probably tell you lads that I'm a vegan.", Becky admits to them. "Not a problem.", both Dean and Seth say simultaneously. "Jinx! You owe me another beer.", Dean says to Seth. Becky couldn't help but laugh.

Baron Corbin limps down an alleyway. He is bruised and battered. His clothing is torn and tattered. All he wants right now is to head home and let this day be over with. Suddenly, he hears the sound of footsteps of someone walking behind him. He turns around to see who it is, only to get whacked in the head by a crowbar. Before he loses consciousness, he hears a voice say "Soon, Abigail. Soon."


	3. Burning Love

With his phone on speaker playing "War Machine" by KISS, Dean is preparing dinner for Seth and Becky while Seth is in his room getting ready. Dean hears Seth come out of his room and enter the kitchen. "The spaghetti almost done?", Seth asks. "Just about.", Dean responds before turning around to look at Seth. Seth has tied up his hair into a bun. He's wearing a blue dress shirt and caci pants. "Looks like someone has a license to thrill.", Dean says with a smirk. "Thanks, and you look like someone with a license to kill." Seth points out the red stains all over Dean's white tank top. "What can I say? The tomato sauce put up a fight.", Dean quips as he turns off the music. "Well, you better get changed. Becky should be here any minute now." "Way ahead of you.", Dean says as he takes the bowl of the now finished spaghetti off the stove and puts it down on the table and starts walking in the direction of his room. "Oh, almost forgot…" Dean walks into the living room and grabs a plastic bag off the coffee table. He then hands the bag to Seth. "You might need these." Seth sticks his hand in the bag and pulls out a box of condoms. "Seriously, Dean?" "You never know, Seth." "What if she sees them? She'll think that I'm some shallow perv who just wants to get in her pants." "Just keep them in the bag in case you need them. And if she finds them before you do, tell her their mine." Seth sighs. "Ok, fine. Now would you please go change?" "I'm going, I'm going.", Dean mutters before going to his room and closes the door behind him. Seth puts the box back in the bag and places the bag on top of the refrigerator. _All I can do now is hope for the best._, Seth thinks to himself. All of a sudden, there is knocking at the door. Seth walks over and before turning the door knob, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _Here we go…_

Seth opens the door and the sight of Becky catches him off guard. She's wearing a black sleeveless blouse with a matching skirt that shows off her hourglass figure as well as her fit/toned arms and legs. Seeing this (as well as her beautiful face and long, luxurious fiery orange hair), Seth wouldn't be at all surprised if she was actually a goddess from Celtic mythology. "Hello, Seth." Her Irish accent snaps him back to reality. "Hey, Becky. Wow, you look great. I mean, you always look great but now you really stand out.", Seth says. "That's sweet of you to say, Seth. You can say that I am dressed to impress.", Becky quips. "Well, mission accomplished.", Seth replies. "You look good as well.", Becky says. "Thanks, but not as good as you.", Seth replies. "I know.", Becky jokes. Seth moves out of the way and lets Becky enter before shutting the door. "Welcome to my humble abode. What do you think?" "Well, you can definitely tell that two lads live here.", Becky quips. Seth smirks and rolls his eyes. "Well, you are the first girl to visit here since… forever I guess." Becky responds with a giggle. "Well, I'm honored. So, what's for dinner?" Suddenly, Dean comes out of his room wearing his leather jacket and jeans while holding his motorcycle helmet under his right arm. "Spaghetti without meatballs. That ok, Becky?" "Yeah, that's fine." "Well, I'm going out and ride my bike around the city for a couple hours or so. You kids have fun and stay out of trouble.", Dean says while also giving Seth a wink. "We'll try.", Seth replies while rolling his eyes. Dean grabs his keys off the key holder and puts them in the pocket of his jacket. "See you later, alligator.", Dean says to Seth. "In a while, crocodile." With Dean finally gone, Seth and Becky can give each other their full and undivided attention. "You hungry?", Seth asks. "I thought you would never ask.", Becky replies.

All through dinner, Seth and Becky discussed their interests, hobbies, and pet peeves. Turns out they have somethings in common, most notably doing crossfit and the love of drinking coffee. They also discussed how they both got into monster hunting. Seth explained that on one Christmas Eve night when he was 8 or 9 years old, he woke up in the middle of the night and looked out his bedroom window. Across the street was his best friend's house. He could see something coming out of the chimney. It wasn't Santa Claus with a sack full of toys that came out. It was what Seth would later learn was Krampus carrying away his friend into the night. His friend was never seen or heard from again. After that, Seth made a promise to himself that he would make sure that no little kid ever loses their best friend to a monster like he did. Becky then explains how she got into monster hunting. Growing up, she dreamed of being an actress. After graduating from college, she would audition for roles in movies, TV shows, and even commercials but would get passed up every single time. The reasons why she didn't get picked for a role would vary, like that she wasn't blond or that her voice wasn't feminine and sexy enough. One time she was even told pointblank that her breasts weren't big enough. Eventually, she decided that she didn't want to be an actress anymore. One night, she went for a walk along the shores of Dublin to wonder if she had some other calling in life. All of a sudden, she was confronted by two dobhar-chu and she would have been done for if it weren't for interference of a stranger. His name was Finn Balor and he was a monster hunter. He killed the dobhar-chu and then asked Becky if she was OK. Becky responded by asking Finn if she could work with him. She had found her calling. So, Finn trained her in the art of monster hunting. From London to Tokyo, they traveled the world together hunting monsters. It came to an end two years ago tragically. They were hunting down the infamous Mr. Hyde in Athens, Greece. Hyde got the better of Finn. Becky managed to fend him off by shooting an arrow into Hyde's right eye but she was too late. Finn ended up dying in her arms. Becky starts to cry. All Seth could do is comfort her. He hugs her and Becky hugs him back. Seth then gets the idea to put on The Sandlot to cheer Becky up. Seth had to give Dean credit. It actually turned out to be a fun movie to watch. They laughed so much while watching it.

When the movie was over, they both thought it was best if they call it a night. But then, Becky catches something out of the corner of her eye. Resting up against the left side of the couch is a guitar. "Whose guitar is that?", She asks. "Mine.", Seth replies. "You never told me that you played the guitar.", Becky says. Suddenly, an idea pops into Seth's head. "You want to see me play it?", Seth asks. "Sure, can you also sing me a song?", Becky asks. "Already have one in mind.", Seth replies as he walks over and grabs the guitar. He and Becky walk back over to the couch and sit down facing each other. Seth starts strumming the guitar but then stops. "I should probably tell you that I'm not the best singer in the world.", Seth says. "Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to be.", Becky says with a smile. "Well, that's a relief.", Seth replies. Both he and Becky giggle. Seth begins to play the guitar. Becky knows she has heard that cord strumming from a song before, but she didn't have to wait long for an answer when Seth begins to sing while looking deep into her eyes.

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Becky couldn't believe what's happening. She has kept her feelings for Seth to herself for a while. Now she is finding out that Seth feels the same way about her. Happiness doesn't even describe what she feels right now. She gives him a warm smile while doing her best to fight off tears. Seth smiles back and continues the song. _  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you _

Seth stops strumming and puts the guitar down. "I love you, Becky. I love everything about you. When I'm with you, I'm always in a good mood. Thinking about you always makes me smile.", Seth says. "Oh Seth, I love you too.", Becky says with a warm smile on her face. Seth responds with a smile of his own. At first, they both give each other a hug. Things turn when Becky kisses Seth on the cheek. Moments later, they are passionately making out and struggling to take off each other's clothes. Turns out Seth will need what Dean gave him earlier after all.


	4. The Prince of Darkness

Baron Corbin could finally see what was happening now that the sack has been taken off his head after what seemed to have been an eternity. He's on his knees with his arms tied behind his back, surrounded by black hooded figures in what seemed to be a crypt. Laying in front of him was a big stone coffin. "What the hell is going on here?! What is all this?!", Corbin shouts. All of a sudden, a sick cackle fills the room. A figure steps out of the shadows. Corbin recognizes him from Titan TV News. It's Bray Wyatt, patriarch of the Firefly Family Cult. "This is a resurrection ceremony. Me and my fireflies are about to awaken a son of Lucifer from an eternal slumber." "Ok… So, why am I here?" Bray gives Corbin a Cheshire Cat smile. "You're here to lend us a hand. Remove the lid!" Some of the cult members push the lid off the coffin and Bray forcibly drags a reluctant Corbin over to it. Corbin looks inside the coffin and sees nothing but big pile of dust. All of a sudden, Bray grabs Corbin's broken nose, pulling and twisting it. Corbin screams in agony. Blood starts dripping from Corbin's nostrils onto the dust pile. "The blood is the life.", Bray snickers. The cult members start chanting "Blood is Life" over and over again. All of a sudden, a thick cloud of red smoke starts to bubble up from inside the coffin. A sense of dread fills Corbin's body as he watches the smoke grow thicker and it begins to pour outside the coffin. Suddenly, a tall thin figure rises from the coffin. Corbin's heart beat quickens as the figure smoothly steps out of the coffin and onto the dilapidated stone floor. The figure reveals itself to be a tall, thin man dressed in all black with a matching cloak draping his back. His dark hair is combed back and his skin is extremely pale. He looks around with cold dark eyes, unsure of what he has just awoken into. The man suddenly snaps his head at Corbin and sees the blood dripping from his broken nose. His eyes become a piercing bloodshot red. He grins sinisterly at Corbin, revealing a pair of sharp fangs. Not even a second later, Corbin was thrown off his feet and finds himself pinned up against a wall. With only one arm, the man was holding him up by his neck. "Nothing personal…" A thick eastern European accent escapes from the man's lips. "…But you can't imagine how thirsty I am." The last thing Corbin sees is the man's fangs tearing into his jugular.

After drinking his full, the man turns his attention to Bray Wyatt and his followers. His eyes turn back to their normal dark color. Corbin's blood drips down from his lips. "Most mortal men would have run away in fear after seeing my true self, yet you still stand before me. Whether it is because of extreme fearlessness or extreme foolishness, I am intrigued nonetheless. Who are you?" "My name is Bray Wyatt and these are my fireflies. It is an honor to finally meet you, Count Dracula." "Based on your accent, I assume that I am no longer in Transylvania." "You assume correctly, Prince of Darkness. We are in the catacombs under Titan City, Connecticut." "Connecticut? That is in America, correct?" Bray nods his head. "Now that we have established who I am and where we are, you are probably wondering why we have reawakened you." "It has certainly crossed my mind." "We cast kindred shadows, you and I. We were both taught that the light was good and just. That everything would be worth it in the end. Then came the day when we found out the truth. That the light is a liar. It does nothing but give empty promises and offer false hope. Abigail showed me that truth and hope can only be found in the darkness. Just as Lucifer showed you, I'm sure." "Indeed." "I've awoken you so that together, you and I can bring a new age of darkness into this world and create an Eden that Abigail would be proud of." Dracula chuckles, much to Bray's dismay. "I plan on turning this world into one of eternal darkness, but by my own will. Not by a figment of your diseased imagination." Bray becomes irate. "How dare you! I bring you back to life and you repay me by disrespecting Abigail. You will serve her." Dracula glares at Bray. All of a sudden, Bray gets hit by a massive headache. "I will serve no one. You and your fireflies, on the other hand, will be in servitude to me. With your help, Titan City will be the first of many to become a city of the undead." "As you wish, master.", a hypnotized Bray Wyatt says before bowing at Dracula's feet. The fireflies follow suit. Dracula smiles at the sight before him. The Prince of Darkness has found his loyal subjects.


	5. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Seth opens his eyes and finds himself laying on the right side of his bed naked with only the bed sheet covering him. He turns to his right and sees his alarm clock, which reads 8 a.m. "Good morning, sleepy head." Seth turns to his left and is greeted by Becky's warm smile. The bed sheet is also covering up her naked body. "Hey angel.", Seth responds with a smile of his own. Becky then leans her body closer and kisses Seth on the lips. Seth couldn't help but think back to what happened between him and Becky last night. How good her body felt when she was on top of him. Hearing her moan and utter words in Gaelic. The pleasure he felt from her. How it just felt right. "Have mercy.", Seth says. Becky giggles. "Last night was amazing." "No, you were amazing.", Seth responds. "Thanks, you were not so bad yourself." "You want to stay for breakfast?" "Sure, but we should probably get dressed first. Don't want to freak Dean out." "Good call."

Minutes later, Seth emerges from his room wearing his bathrobe and slippers. He is surprised to see Dean making breakfast. The scent of buttery toast, eggs, and bacon fills the air. Dean turns around and sees Seth. "Morning, Casanova.", Dean says with a big smirk on his face. "Hey Dean. Wow; first dinner, now breakfast?" "Well, I figured that you two wouldn't have the energy based on what I heard coming from your room when I came home last night. You and Becky sounded like lions mating in there.", Dean quips. "T.M.I., Dean. T.M.I.", Seth says. "So, The Sandlot. What did you think of it?", Dean asks. "How did you know we watched it?" "You left the DVD case on the coffee table.", Dean replies. "Oh." "So, what did you think?" "You were right, it was a good movie. Becky thought it was good too. We both laughed so hard. I would watch it again." "What was your favorite part?" "It's either the swimming pool scene or the part where they got sick from the chewing tobacco.", Seth chuckles as he tells Dean, who chuckles along with him. Suddenly, Becky emerges from out of Seth's room wearing one of Seth's sweat shirts. "You made us breakfast, Dean? You shouldn't have." "Hey, anything for you two love birds. You both can call me your own personal cupid." "We're never going to call you that.", Seth says. "Oh, thank god because I just realized how stupid that sounds." Both Seth and Becky laugh.

Moments later, the three friends were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Dean and Seth are chowing down on some toast and eggs with bacon while Becky was snacking on waffles with maple syrup. "So, Becky. I heard you enjoyed the movie last night.", Dean says. "Too funny, Dean. Too funny.", Becky shakes her head and grins. "What was your favorite part?", Dean asks. "The part where they found out the ball was signed by Babe Ruth and they freak out.", Becky replies. Suddenly, Dean's phone begins ringing. "The Sound of Madness" by Shinedown plays. Dean manages to answer. "Talk to me." _"Hey Dean." _"Hey Roman. Or should I call you Detective Reigns for now on? Just kidding. So, what's up? Everything OK?" _"I'm fine, but I didn't just call to catch up. No offence. _"None taken. So, what do you need to tell me?" Seth and Becky watch Dean's smile disappear as he listens to everything Roman is telling him. "OK, we'll see you there.", Dean says before hanging up. "What did Roman say, Dean?", Seth asks. "That there is something he needs to show us." "Where are we meeting him?", Becky asks. "The Titan City Mortuary.", Dean replies.

Dean, Seth, and Becky got dressed, got into Seth's Jaguar, and drove to the city morgue. Dean is wearing his leather jacket with a white tank top underneath, ripped jeans, and a pair of work boots. When they got there, he led the way while Seth and Becky walked side-by-side behind him. Seth is wearing a black hoodie with a black t-shirt that has a "Game of Thrones" logo on it, regular jeans, and a pair of Nikes'. Becky is wearing her leather jacket with a black tank top underneath, green cargo pants, and a pair of high-tops. They eventually met Roman in the morgue itself. "Long time no see, stranger.", Dean says to Roman as he gives him a bro hug. "Hey, what can I say? When you're a detective for the T.C.P.D., you have a busy schedule. How about you guys? What have the 3 of you been up to?", Roman asks. Dean smirks at Seth and Becky. "Do you guys want to tell him or should I?" "Tell me what?" Seth rolls his eyes. "Me and Becky had dinner together last night and we found out that we both have feelings for each other. One thing led to another and we ended up spending the night together." "Really?", Roman asks. "Yep, they are now lovers in the night.", Dean says. "Dean!", Seth shouts. "He's not wrong, Seth.", Becky says before giving him a devious smile. Seth couldn't help but smile back. "Well, I wish you two nothing but the best.", Roman says. "Now that's all taken care of, can you please show us the dead guy now?", Dean asks. Everyone just stares at him with disbelief. "What? We didn't come here just to catch up. No offence, Roman but you said so yourself when you called me earlier." "None taken. He's right here.", Roman replies as he gently pulls a sheet off the body closest to them. Dean, Seth, and Becky are shocked to see the lifeless face of Baron Corbin staring back at them. Something had torn his throat out. Dean, Seth, and Becky couldn't help but feel sorry for Corbin. He may have been the kind of asshole who deserved every beating that came his way, but he wasn't the kind of asshole that deserved to die. "We found his body this morning near Titan City Cemetery. As soon as I saw him, I knew from past experience that this is the work of something not normal. I knew that I had to tell you guys.", Roman told them. "Well, thanks for the heads up.", Becky replies. They examined him further. His neck vertebra is broken, but it was something else that caught their attention. There wasn't a drop of blood left in his body. "You all thinking what I'm thinking?", Roman asks. "Corbin was killed by a vampire.", Dean replies. "If that is the case, we should probably remove his heart and cut off his head.", Becky says. "No, we don't. His neck is snapped in two. Trust when I say that he is staying dead.", Dean responds. "Dean's right. Austin taught us that.", Seth says to Becky. "Oh yeah, I remember that now.", Becky says. "Me too.", Roman replies. "Well, I think we're done here.", says Dean, "It was good to catch up with you, Roman. I wish it was under different circumstances. Seth, Becky, and I have got some serious work to do. That being said, let's go get this bloodsucking bastard."


	6. Mayhem at the Madhouse

Shortly after dusk, the band of monster hunters go out on patrol. Seth is behind the wheel with Becky sitting shotgun and Dean in the way back. The three have armed themselves with holy water, crucifixes, wooden stakes, and garlic grenades. Becky has her trusty crossbow with special silver tipped arrows. Seth is armed with a katana, its blade forged with silver. Dean has armed himself with a machete and has loaded his 47 Magnum with silver bullets. They are cruising through the poorest part of town. Most of the homeless population live here. Drug dealers and working girls make profits here. For a vampire, this is an ideal hunting ground.

"You know what we should call our little trio?", Dean asks. "No clue, Dean.", Seth replies. "I'll give you a hint: it's the name of heavy metal song." "Well, that narrows it down.", Becky replies. "OK, it was sung by Pantera." "Cowboys from Hell?", Seth asks. "That's right.", Dean says. "Isn't that a little contradicting?", Becky asks. "I was just about to ask him the same thing.", Seth says. "What are two saying?", Dean asks. "Well, you do realize we are not from Hell. We've killed things that could have come from there, but that's the only connection between us and Hell.", Seth says. "And it's also too gender specific.", Becky adds. "You guys are thinking way too hard about this.", Dean says. "Says the lad who feels that our little group needs a name.", Becky quips. "She's got you on that one, Dean.", Seth replies. "Seth, stop the car.", Dean blurts out suddenly. "What is it, Dean?", Seth asks. "I just saw someone or something enter the old Caligari Sanitorium through one of the second story windows." Founded in 1900, the Caligari Sanitorium was used to house the mentally ill. It was shut down in 1950 when the mistreatment of patients was revealed. Since then, it sits abandoned. Today, the Titan City historic society lead ghost tours right around Halloween. Seth parks the car. The hunters get out, grab their hunting equipment from the trunk, and head towards Caligari.

When they arrive, they are surprised to find the doors of the main entrance open. As they entered, they see that what used to be the waiting area as been converted into a security station. The trio look around and see a TV screen behind the main desk which shows live security footage of every section of the building. "Guard must of saw whatever Dean saw and went to investigate.", Seth says. All of a sudden, they hear a loud scream coming from the second floor. "Sounds like he found it.", Dean replies. The hunters rush up a nearby staircase and reach the second floor. There are two directions they can go. One leads to the west wing of the building. The other leads to the east wing. "Alright, we can cover more ground if we split up. You two go west, I'll go east.", Dean says. "Alright. Just be careful, Dean.", Becky replies. "What she said.", Seth says. "Likewise. I'll call you guys over if I run into trouble.", Dean responds while holding up his walkie talkie. He then turns and heads east while Seth and Becky head west.

10 minutes later, Dean comes upon the dead body of the security guard. His jugular had been severed and his body has been completely drained of blood. Dean bends down and takes out a wooden stake. "Sorry about this, but this is for your own good.", Dean says before stabbing the corpse in the heart. He then takes out his machete and slices off the head. Almost instantly, both head and body turn to ashes. All of a sudden, the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stick up on end. Something is sneaking up behind him. Dean swings his machete around behind him. He turns to see the blade go through a thick cloud of crimson mist. The mist rushes past Dean to the end of the hallway, where it is too dark to make out anything. From it, a voice calls out. "Impressive. Most men wouldn't have realized that I was behind them until it was too late." "Let's just say that you're not the first to try to get me that way.", Dean replies. "I suspected as much. I can tell a lot about the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat. Usually when they are aware of my presence, their hearts beat so rapidly that I can almost dance to it. Yours is so steady. No doubt you are a man who has experience dealing with us children of the night." "Well, thank you for noticing.", Dean replies. "Your friends' heartbeats are the same. I can just make them out." Hearing that made Dean's blood boil. He takes out his magnum and fires five rounds. He can tell that the only thing he hit was the wall at the end of the hallway. "Fool. I would have thought after seeing me turn into mist, you would have realized what you are dealing with is so much more than the undead you have dealt with before." "Worth a shot.", Dean says and then takes out a garlic grenade. "What is that?" "Something to help flush you out." Dean throws the grenade as hard as he can towards where the voice is coming from. It explodes, filling the entire hallway with the essence of garlic. "Garlic!", the voice hisses with disgust while in the middle of coughing and hacking. "What did you expect? Febreze?", Dean quips. All of a sudden, a pair of glowing red eyes pierce through the darkness staring back at Dean. "Let's dance, leech.", Dean says as he aims his magnum at the eyes. "As you wish.", the voice responds. What steps out into view Dean didn't expect. Standing at 7 feet tall, the creature looks like Man-Bat from the Batman comics. "Man, talk about getting hit by the ugly stick.", Dean quips. The bat creature lets out piercing screech and unfolds its wings, revealing a 12-foot wingspan. With a flap of its wings, it launches itself off the floor and becomes airborne. Dean fires three more rounds, but the bat creature manages to dodge the bullets. Before Dean could fire another round, the creature swoops down and grabs him by the shoulders with its talons, picks him up, and throws him down the hallway. Dean's body hits a wall with tremendous force and lands like a heap on the floor. Dean looks to see the bat creature land in front of him, fold its wings, and crawl its way towards him. All of a sudden, everything fades to black.

The bat creature stands over Dean's unconscious body, its piercing red eyes look down at his face. "You put up a good struggle, but you made the mistake in underestimating me.", the creature growls. "I was actually thinking about putting your talents to better use, but now all I want to do is drain you dry and use your jacket as a dinner napkin." The creature opens its mouth and is about to sink its fangs into Dean's throat when all of a sudden, it is struck in the back by an arrow. The creature screams in agony. "If you don't want to become a walking pin cushion, then I suggest you get off our friend.", Becky says with Seth standing at her side. The creature snarls with rage and lunges at them, but it comes to a dead stop when it sees Seth holding up a crucifix. "Thou shall not pass.", Seth quips. The creature lets out an evil hiss. "You may have that cross at hand this moment, but nothing lasts forever. Shall we ever cross paths again, I will not rest until the three of you have maggots feasting on your flesh!" The creature then runs, jumps through a window, and flies off into the night. Seth and Becky rush over to Dean's side and see that he is unconscious. The two then pick him up and walk off with him with his arms around their shoulders. "Hang in there, Dean. We've got you.", Seth says.


	7. Don't Fear the Reaper

In the woods outside of Titan City sits an old abandoned church. What used to be a house of God is now the lair of something unholy. The bat creature flies down and lands in front of the old stone steps leading up to the church's front doors. Suddenly, it hears deep guttural growling. It looks to see a pair of glowing red eyes looking down at it from the top of the steps. Hellhounds. Their black coats are mangy, missing patches of fur on certain parts of bodies. They are the same size as Great Danes. Their heads resemble rabid Dobermans, complete with the pricked ears. They are built like hyenas; their front legs are longer than their hind legs. The bat creature slowly walks up the steps. As it does, it slowly starts to morph its form. When it reaches the last step, Count Dracula stands in its place. "Good dogs.", he says to the demon dogs. The hellhounds stop growling and move out of his way. He groans in pain as he pulls the arrow out of his back. When the arrow is finally pulled out, Dracula opens the church doors and enters. Bray Wyatt is there to greet him as the doors slowly close behind him. "Welcome home, master. Your back early. Did you have enough to drink?" "Yes, but there is something more important at hand." "What is it, master?" "I am being hunted once again. Even though over a hundred years has past by, there are still wretched mortal souls who seek my destruction." "Don't worry, master. Whoever these hunters are, they have no idea who they are dealing with. By the time they do, they will already be groveling at your feet, begging for mercy." "In due time. But first, there are two things I must do before my plan of turning Titan City into the city of the undead can begin." "What are they, master?" "In no particular order, finding a bride and staking my claim among Titan City's elite." Bray Wyatt gives Dracula a Cheshire grin. "I'm so glad you said that, master." "Why?" "Because there is a tyrant that needs to be dethroned." "What's the name of this tyrant?", Dracula asks. "Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

"What in the hell happened?", Austin asks Seth and Becky as they carry Dean's unconscious body into his cabin, which is located outside city limits. "We'll tell you all about it, Steve…", Seth starts. "…Just as soon as we lay Dean out on your couch.", Becky finishes. Soon after they lay Dean on Austin's couch, they explain everything to Austin: Corbin's death, Caligari Sanitorium, the bat creature. "Well, God damn.", Austin says. "I guess that's one way to put it.", Becky replies. "Sounds like you three just had a run in with a master vampire.", Austin says, "Those evil bastards associated themselves with demons or even with the devil himself before their deaths so they got major upgrades. In addition to superhuman strength and agility, they can shapeshift into rats, bats, and even mist. They can also hypnotize people." "How come we've never came across one before?", Becky asks. "For some reason, they're extremely rare.", Austin replies. "Can you kill them the same way as ordinary vampires?", Seth asks. "Yeah. Except that sunlight can't kill them, but it does take away their powers though." "Well, that's something at least.", Becky replies. "I should probably call Roman to tell him what happened to Dean.", Seth says. "That's a damn good idea.", Austin replies. "You two want a beer? Looks like you both could use one." "I thought you would never ask.", Becky replies. Austin gets two cans of beer out of the fridge and hands them to Seth and Becky. He then gets another one for himself. "By the way, Roman called me earlier and told me the good news about you two.", Austin says with a smirk. He then raises up his beer. Seth and Becky raise theirs up as well. "To the happy couple.", Austin says. They clank their beer cans together and drink up.

Dean opens his eyes and finds himself in the middle of a graveyard surrounded by dark woods. Fog is all around him. Dean can barely make out anything. "Hello?! Seth?! Becky?! Where the hell are you guys?!", Dean yells as he walks around the graveyard. Sudden movement captures his attention. Standing on a headstone is a turkey vulture. It looks at Dean then points its head down at the gravestone. Dean walks over, crouches down, and reads the writing carved into the headstone. What he reads shocks him to his core. The headstone reads "Here Lies Seth Rollins". "Seth? No, this can't be real." The vulture takes off and lands on another headstone. Dean walks over and is mortified by what he reads: "Here Lies Becky Lynch". "No, not Becky." The vulture shows him two other headstones. One reads "Here Lies Roman Reigns". The other reads "Here Lies Steve Austin". "No, this can't be happening! Please let this all be a bad dream!", Dean cries out. All of a sudden, Dean hears a low growl coming from behind him. He turns around and sees something in the fog slowly walking towards him. When it reveals itself, Dean is surprised by what he sees. Standing in front of him is a huge black panther staring at him with piercing yellowish-green eyes. The panther starts coming closer and Dean starts walking backwards, trying to keep his eyes on the cat. Suddenly, he stumbles and falls. He sits up, only to find himself face-to-face with the panther. "Go ahead. I have nothing left to live for. All my friends are dead." _"Your friends are not dead."_, a voice escapes from the panther's mouth. It's a voice that Dean recognizes, but hasn't heard in a long time. "So, this all a dream?", Dean asks. _"No."_, the panther replies. "What the hell is it then?" _"A vision of what will happen if you don't tell your friends who you really are." _"And I suppose you know?", says Dean. _"More than anyone."_, the panther replies. "Ok Bagheera, who am I?" _"Jon Moxley." _Dean couldn't believe what he just heard. No one has called him by his real name since… "Mark, is that you?", Dean asks. Suddenly, there is a big puff of smoke and standing in the panther's place is a tall man wearing a black trench coat and a fedora. It was his old teacher, Mark Calaway. _"Hello, Jon."_, Mark says with a smirk and extends his hand toward Dean. Dean grabs it and Mark pulls him back to his feet. "I don't understand. Why? Why now?", Dean asks. _"I came to warn you. That creature you faced tonight was a master vampire. He plans on turning the world into one of eternal darkness, starting by turning Titan City into a city of the undead. But before he can get started, he needs to find a bride and to stake his place among Titan City's elite. You and your friends are the only ones who can stop him. But you have to tell them who you are, Jon. If you don't, you will end up losing them." _"So, let's say that I do tell them. Then what?" _"Explain yourself, Jon. Explain everything."_

Dean wakes up gasping on Austin's couch. Seth, Becky, and Roman rush to his side. "Easy, Dean. We're at Austin's place.", Seth says. "You're safe.", Becky says. "Everything's ok.", Roman says. "Ambrose, you crazy bastard! I knew you'd pull through.", Austin shouts out from the kitchen while drinking his beer. "You feel ok?", Seth asks. "I need to tell you guys a secret that I have been keeping from you all.", Dean says. "What is it, Dean?", Roman asks. "My name isn't really Dean Ambrose. It's Jon. Jon Moxley."


	8. A Man Named Moxley

"So, let me get this straight: we have known each other for over a year now and you're telling me that all this time, it was all a lie?", Seth questions Jon. "Not all of it.", Jon replies. "And we're just supposed to take your word for it?", Roman says. "Look, I get why you guys are pissed.", Jon says. "You damn right we are.", Austin snarls. "You would be too if all this time, a person that you trusted with your life wasn't who you thought they were.", Becky says. "You're right, Becky. I'm sorry that I've kept this from you guys." "Why? After all this time, why are you telling this now? Why not from the very beginning?", Seth asks. "It's a kind of a long, sad story.", Jon replies. "Spill it, son.", Austin says sternly, his eyes glaring at Jon. "Well for starters, Cincinnati, Ohio is my hometown. My childhood wasn't that great. I lived in an apartment on the bad side of town. My dad left before I was born. Mom died of a heroin overdose when I was 5 years old. Grandparents took me in, but they died in a car accident 3 years later. I stayed in foster care for over a year. Then one day, I was adopted. Not by some married couple who couldn't have children of their own. It was by this one guy. His name was Mark. Mark Calaway." "Wait, **the **Mark Calaway?", Austin blurts out. "Wait, who are you guys talking about?", Seth asks. "Mark Calaway was one of the best monster hunters I've ever known. Me and the other veteran monster hunters used to call him 'The Undertaker'." "Cool.", Becky replies. "As I was saying, Mark took me under his wing and trained me in the art of monster hunting. We traveled around the country together, looking for places where monsters were wreaking havoc. He was like the father I never had. But then one day, which would be a year and a half ago, Mark and I were on a Navajo reservation investigating recent skinwalker activity. Turns out, there was an entire skinwalker coven operating in the area. We found that out the hard way. They snuck up on us and tried to take us out. Me and Mark fought for our lives. We somehow managed to kill them all, but the stress proved too much for Mark's heart. As he laid dying in my arms, he told me that my training wasn't over. That I needed to go to Titan City, Connecticut, where a man named Steve Austin would be willing to help. And the rest is history."

Several moments passed by. No one said a word. They didn't know how to respond to what Jon has just told them. "I don't know what to say, other than that story can bring a tear to a glass eye.", Austin blurts out. Becky tries her best to hold back tears. "Why didn't you tell us who you really were from the very beginning?", Seth asks. "And why now?", Roman adds. "Because the Moxley name is cursed." "Based on what you told us, I can't say that I blame you for feeling that way.", Becky replies. "It's a fact, not a feeling. I did a lot of research on the Moxley family tree. Nothing but bad luck. Not one member of my family has died of natural causes. Just murder, disease, suicide, and everything in between. And that's not all. Anyone who has ever associated themselves with a Moxley has also died the same way." "Wow.", Roman responds. Jon then tells them everything that happened in his dream: the graveyard, the tombstones, Mark's warning. "I may have lied to you all about who I really am, but I have never lied about how much you guys mean to me. I would never be able to forgive myself if I let something terrible happen to you guys. I don't want to lose another family. Seth, Roman, we're brothers from different mothers. Becky, you're like a sister to me. And Steve, you're like everyone's cool uncle. So, can you guys ever forgive me?", Jon asks.

For a moment or two, everyone was silent. The room was so quiet that if a mouse was scurrying across the floor, everyone would hear it. Seth smiles. "Brothers from different mothers. I like that.", Seth says. "Me too. Should we hug him?", Roman asks. "Well, brothers should always hug and Jon Moxley is our brother.", Seth says. "Oh, just give me some brotherly love already.", Jon says. Seth and Roman wrap their arms around Jon and give him a big hug. Jon returns the favor. "You lads got room for one more?", Becky asks. "Always.", Jon replies and Becky joins the group hug. Austin rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his beer. Jon sees Austin's reaction to the group hug. "There's still room for you, Steve.", Jon says. "Look Moxley, I appreciate the fact that you think of me as an uncle, but I don't do hugs.", Austin says. The group hug ends and Jon starts making his way toward Austin. "Oh c'mon, you mean old rattlesnake. Bring it in.", Jon says. "Moxley, I swear to God if you even touch me, I will stomp a mudhole in your ass and walk it dry.", Austin warns Jon. Jon just shakes his head and gives Austin a big hug. Austin responds with a look of annoyance and reluctantly pats Jon on the back.

"Jon, you said that Mark told you that this master vampire plans to stake his claim among Titan City's elite before his evil plot to take over the city can begin, right?", Roman asks. "Yeah.", Jon replies. "Well, I don't know if you guys have heard but the McMahons are throwing a party at their mansion this Friday night. If what you said is true, then he could show up there.", Roman says. "Let me guess? This is a corporate party? Need an invitation to get in, right?", Jon ask. "Yep.", Roman replies. "Well, this wouldn't be the first party I haven't been invited to. You guys in?", Jon asks Seth and Becky. "Of course, we're in.", Seth replies. "You better believe it.", Becky adds. "Just be careful, guys.", Roman says. "What he said.", Austin adds and then takes another sip of his beer. "We'll try.", Jon replies.


	9. Dancing with the Devil

Friday night has come around. Inside their apartment, Jon and Seth are all dressed up, wearing black suits and ties. They are now waiting for Becky to show up so they can go to the party being held at the McMahons' mansion. "Can't believe I'm doing this.", Jon mumbles. "What? Sneaking into a party being held at a billionaire's house so that we can figure out a master vampire's identity so that we can stop a vampire apocalypse from happening? I can hardly believe it either.", Seth says. "I'm not talking about that.", Jon replies. "Then what are you talking about?", Seth asks. "Me wearing a monkey suit. I look good in one, but that doesn't mean that I like wearing one.", Jon replies. "I see what you mean, but look on the bright side: every girl goes crazy for a sharp dressed man.", Seth says with a smirk. "OK, Mr. ZZ Top.", Jon says. The two friends chuckle. Suddenly, there's a knocking at the door. Seth walks over and opens the door to find Becky wearing the same outfit she wore on their first date. "You lads ready?", she says. "We're all set. Let's get going.", Jon replies and the three go on their way.

Sometime later, they arrive at the mansion. The McMahon Mansion is your stereotypical mansion. It's big, fancy, has a big fountain in the front, etc. The first thing to greet Jon, Seth, and Becky as they enter the mansion is a big portrait of a Herculean Vince McMahon wearing only a loin cloth riding a snarling tiger while holding up a huge sword that has lightning shooting out of it. "Wow, talk about a conversation piece.", Seth says. "You've got that right.", Becky replies. Jon takes out his phone and takes a picture. "Roman and Steve are going to get a kick out of this.", he chuckles. They continue on until they reach the entrance of the ballroom. Inside, a chandelier is hanging from the ceiling. There is a band playing classical music. Waiters serving up finger food on platters. So many men and women dressed up. Basically, your stereotypical elitist party. Jon, Seth, and Becky recognize some faces. Most notably philanthropists John Cena, Hulk Hogan, Ric Flair and his daughter Charlotte. Also, business tycoon JBL, professional UFC fighter Brock Lesner, and Hollywood movie actor "The Miz", just to name a few. And then there is the McMahon family. Vince McMahon, his son Shane, his daughter Stephanie, and her husband Hunter Hearst Helmsley. "So, what's the game plan?", Seth asks. "Simple: split up, look for anyone suspicious, and then meet up when we find anything.", Jon replies. Seth and Becky go one way and Jon goes another.

A few moments later, Jon comes upon the snack table. Among the crackers and little cheese pieces, there is a big chocolate fountain. Jon grabs a strawberry, dips it in the chocolate, and takes a bite. "I got to get me one of those.", Jon says to himself. "Excuse me.", he hears a woman's voice behind him. Jon moves off to the side and turns around. Standing in front of him is a very attractive woman with shoulder length blond hair in a yellow cocktail dress. Jon recognizes her immediately. "Wow! Renee Young. Reporter for Titan TV News. I got to say you're even more lovely in person.", Jon says. Renee smiles bashfully. "Thanks. It's good to know that reporters like me have people that admire their work." "Well, consider me one of those people." "Well?" "Well what?" "Aren't you going to tell me your name?", Renee ask. "Oh. It's Ken. Ken Adams.", Jon replies as he extends a hand. "Nice to meet you, Ken.", Renee replies as they shake hands. Then they start having a conservation about the painting of Vince McMahon. Jon cracked a couple jokes about it and Renee laughed at every single one. "Champaign, you two?", a waiter with a platter asks. Jon grabs a glass and hands it to Renee. As he gets one for himself, he hears a familiar voice talking to Renee. "Truly magnificent." It was the same voice that spoke to him at Caligari Sanatorium. Jon turns around and sees a man dressed in all black with a cloak draped over his back. "Oh, my necklace? It's a family heirloom.", Renee replies. Dracula turns to look at Jon and immediately recognizes him. His smile disappears and his eyes narrow. Jon plays it cool. "Based on that accent of yours, you're not from around here, are you pal?", Jon asks. "My apologies. I am Doctor Alucard. I am new to Titan City, a recent transport from Eastern Europe.", Dracula replies. "Nice to meet you, Doctor. I'm Renee Young, reporter for Titan City News." "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Young.", Dracula says before kissing her hand. "And **you** are?", he asks Jon. "Ken Adams. Private contractor." "Horderves?", another waiter asks. "Hmmm. Beefsteak tatare. Exquisite.", Dracula purrs before taking one and slurping it down. Jon and Renee try their best to hide their disgust. "I like my meat cooked.", Jon says and the waiter walks away. "So, Doctor, what line of work are you in?", Renee asks. "Cultural anthropology. Folklore to be more specific. I am here to study your city's reports of alleged sightings of monsters and of those who hunt them." "Wait a minute, Doctor. Are you saying that there are actual monster hunters out there?", Renee asks. "Rare instances have been documented of men and women hunting supposed mythical creatures in societies throughout history and I believe that while protecting their communities at night, these warriors cloak themselves during the day as normal members of society." "Fascinating theory, Doctor.", Renee says. "Folklore is a fascinating subject.", Dracula replies. "Garlic shrimp?", another waiter asks them. Dracula sneers and hisses with disgust. "Something wrong, Doc?", Jon asks with a smirk. "I'm allergic to shellfish. That's all." "I bet.", Jon replies. He and Dracula glare at each other as the waiter walks away. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you two. If you will excuse me, there are other people that I would like to have a conversation with.", Dracula says before walking away. Jon watches him as he disappears into the crowd. "Man, talk about tall, dark, and weird.", Renee says. "You can say that again. Well, I should go as well. I need to meet up with my friends.", Jon says. "Ken, wait. Let me give you my phone number.", Renee says. "Really?", Jon asks. "Well, yeah. I enjoyed talking to you. I would like to talk to you again some time." Jon smiles. "Likewise."

After Renee gives Jon her phone number, he goes off to find Seth and Becky. He eventually finds them at another snack table that has a chocolate fountain of its own. "Guys, I just had a conversation with our master vampire.", Jon says. "Really? How did you know it was him?", Seth asks. "I recognized his voice from Caligari. Plus, he also hissed at tray of garlic shrimp.", Jon replies. "Well, did you get a name?", Becky asks. "He called himself Doctor Alucard. Said he was a professor of folklore from eastern Europe which I don't by for a second." "Did you see where he went?", Seth asks. All of a sudden, there's a loud scream. Everyone stops what they are doing and rush over to where the scream came from, which is a bathroom close by. Jon, Seth, and Becky are among the first to get there. As soon as the door of the restroom opened, a swarm of rats rush out. Men stood in complete shock and women scream in horror. When the last of the rats run out, they were able to enter. They find Vince McMahon lying on the floor, clutching his chest. He was having a heart attack. "Oh, my god! Daddy!" Stephanie McMahon yells as she, Shane, and Hunter rush over his side. "Somebody call 911!", Shane shouts. Meanwhile, Vince was mumbling "He had no reflection. He had no reflection.", over and over again. All of a sudden, they hear another scream. This time, it was from a woman coming from outside the mansion. Jon, Seth, Becky, and a few others rush out. They find the body of Brock Lesner lying up against the fountain. His throat had been torn out with no trace of blood anywhere. Then they hear a chirping sound. They look up to see a big black bat flying off into the night sky.

Jon, Seth, and Becky manage to slip away before the police showed up and are now heading back to the apartment. Seth is behind the wheel with Becky in the passenger seat and Jon sitting in the back. Jon is thinking about Alucard. More specifically his name. There's something about it that sounds off. Was it the way is sounds? No, that's not it. He spells it out in his head and suddenly, it comes to him. "Guys, Alucard isn't his real name." "What?", Seth asks. "Reverse the spelling of it.", Jon replies. Seth and Becky think about it for a moment and then it finally dawned on them. Jon could see by the look on their faces that they reached the same conclusion as him. "Dracula.", Seth mutters. "Yep. We've got some serious work to do.", Jon says. "We should go over to Steve's place tomorrow and do some research. Maybe he's got something that can help us out.", Becky says. "Good idea.", Seth replies.

Meanwhile, the ambulance that was carrying Brock Lesner's body has wrecked. Inside, the paramedics are all dead. Their necks have been snapped, their throats have been torn out, and their bodies have been completely drained of blood. The body bag that contained Brock Lesner's corpse is now empty. Outside, something big with amber eyeshine sniffs the ground around the wreckage. Suddenly, its pointed ears perk up when it hears police sirens coming and soon it sees the flashing lights. The creature snarls at the sight, drops down to all fours, and runs off into the woods, disappearing into the night. It didn't leave empty handed though. It has caught a scent. The hunt is on.


	10. The Howling

Jon, Seth, and Becky show up at Austin's cabin the next day. They tell him everything that happened the night before. Austin gives them printed copies of the journals written by the legendary monster hunter Dr. Abraham Van Helsing and the Harkers about the war between them and Dracula, which they finish reading in a couple hours. "OK, so we now know who we're dealing with. Now we need to find wherever he is hiding and kill him.", Jon says. "Question is, where do we go look first?", Seth asks. "Hey, wasn't Corbin's body found not too far from Titan City Cemetery? There could be some clues there.", Becky says. "Good thinking, Becky.", Jon says. "You guys be careful. Dracula could have something in store for you three.", Austin says. "It would be surprising if he didn't.", Becky says. "When it comes to hunting monsters, always expect the unexpected.", Seth says.

That night, Jon, Seth, and Becky go to Titan City Cemetery. They arrive under the light of a full moon and are armed to the teeth. They walk around, looking for clues. From his right side, Seth hears something hiss. He turns suddenly, raising his katana up. He then sees the source of the hissing: a startled opossum. Seth sighs in relief. "You OK, Seth?", he hears Jon saying as he walks up to him. The opossum scurries off. "Yeah, just spooked an opossum. That's all.", Seth replies. "You lads should probably come over here!", Becky calls out to them. Jon and Seth join up with her. They follow her gaze to an open crypt. They walk up to it and look inside. They could see a stone stair case leading down. "Must be an entrance way into the catacombs.", Seth says. "Well, there's only one way to know if Dracula is hiding down there.", Jon says before entering and walking down the steps. Seth and Becky follow close behind him.

No sooner they reach the bottom of the staircase do they realize that they are not alone. They hear the sounds of dogs growling and then they see four sets of fiery red eyes staring at them from the darkness. Jon, Seth, and Becky raise their weapons at the hellhounds. "Looks like Dracula was expecting us after all.", Seth says while holding up his katana. "It's a good thing we came prepared.", Becky replies while holding up her crossbow. "You sure about that?", a voice calls out to them from the darkness. Suddenly, a feral-looking Brock Lesner emerges. His eyes are blood red. He gives them a sinister smile, revealing a pair of fangs. "The master said you three would show up.", Brock says. "The master? Well, I guess you have to call Dracula that since you're now his bitch.", Jon says. Brock growls in aggravation. "Let me guess. Dracula sent you here to kill us so we can't interfere with his evil plan, right?", Seth asks. "That's right. The master has just found himself a bride. That reporter from the news." Hearing this made Jon's blood boil and he aims his magnum at Lesner's head, but suddenly a hellhound runs up, grabs the gun, and crushes it in its jaws. "Now that's taken care of, do any of you have any last words before the dogs and I rip you three to shreds?" Jon pulls out a pair of silver knuckles and puts them on. "Bring it on, you albino gorilla.", Jon snarls. Brock smirks. "Sic 'em, boys." The hellhounds start to slowly and methodically close in on Jon, Seth, and Becky.

All of a sudden, the loud howling of a wolf is heard from the cemetery. The hellhounds run past the hunters and rush up the steps, barking madly. "What the- ", Brock starts but is interrupted when Jon starts hammering him with the silver knuckles. Jon manages to get a few good hits in the face, but Brock manages to grab a hold of him and throws him across the chamber. Next, Seth comes rushing in and slashes at him with his katana. He manages to cut him across the chest, right cheek, and upper left arm, but Brock manages to get a hold of him and gives him a suplex, throwing him across the ground. All of a sudden, Becky jumps onto Lesner's back, wraps her legs around his torso, and starts stabbing him with two of her silver-tipped arrows. Brock screams in pain and anger. He manages to grab a hold of Becky and throws her down hard. "Becky, no!", Seth yells as he struggles to get back up. Brock gives Seth an evil grin and then he reaches down, grabs Becky by the throat, and raises her up to his face. "Don't worry, lover boy. I'm going to take good care of your girlfriend.", Brock says while licking his chops. Suddenly, Becky kicks out and slams her foot into Brock's crotch. Brock yelps and drops Becky. She manages to land on her feet like a cat. "Sorry lad, you're just not my type.", Becky quips. Brock growls and lunges for Becky, but Becky rolls out of the way and joins up with Seth and Jon. "I will kill you all!", Brock roars.

All of a sudden, they could hear the hellhounds again, but they were no longer barking and snarling. Now they were whimpering and yelping out of pain and fear. It's accompanied by the sounds of flesh being ripped, bones being crushed, and something big growling and snarling. Suddenly, it all comes to a dead stop. Several moments pass by with nothing but dead silence. All of a sudden, they hear the sound of something big making its way down the stone staircase. They didn't have to wait long before the entity reveals itself. It towers over all of them at eight and a half feet tall and is covered with dark grey fur. It has the head, legs, and tail of a wolf with the body and arms of Arnold Schwarzenegger during his bodybuilding career. They could see what looks like the combination of paws and hands, like those of a raccoon's but much bigger, and with the claws like a grizzly's but much sharper. It glares at Lesner with piercing amber eyes, growling and snarling, showing fangs tailor made to tear through flesh. Jon, Seth, and Becky knew immediately what this is: an alpha male lycanthrope, the ultimate predator. "I don't know what the hell you are, but I'm about to make a fur coat out of you!", Brock shouts. The alpha responds by puffing out his massive chest and lets out a loud, rumbling roar. Brock lets out a roar of his own and runs at the alpha at full speed, but is met by a paw swipe by the lycan, which sends him flying. Brock hits the ground hard. He feels a sharp pain in his stomach. He looks to see deep claw marks across his abdomen. Before he can react, the alpha attacks. Brock screams in agony and fear as he is ripped to pieces by fangs and claws. His suffering finally ends when the alpha rips his head off and crushes it with his powerful jaws. Brock's body turns to dust almost instantly. Brock may have been a beast among men (and after Dracula turned him, a beast among vampires) but to the alpha male lycan (a beast among beasts), he was easy prey.

Suddenly, a hellhound comes running out of nowhere and jumps onto the lycan's back, biting into his right shoulder. The lycan bellows in pain. Suddenly, an arrow pierces into the hellhound's side. The hellhound yelps and falls off. The alpha finishes it off and upon its death, the hellhound's body vaporizes into black smoke. The alpha looks to see where the arrow came from and sees Becky with her crossbow with Seth and Jon standing right behind her. He realizes that Becky was the one that helped him. He stares at Becky with a look of appreciation and respect. Becky couldn't help but be reminded of Finn. He used to give her that same look. Suddenly, the alpha drops down to all fours, runs up the steps, and disappears into the night.

"Looks like I just made a new friend, lads.", Becky says with a smile. "Good for you, Becky. But in case you haven't noticed, we still got some work to do.", Jon says, "We got to save Renee before Dracula…" "Woah, Jon! We don't even know where Dracula's lair is.", Seth says. "Wait a minute, how do you know the name of the lass that Dracula has taken to be his bride?", Becky asks. Jon tells them everything that happened to him at the party last night. The conversation between himself and Renee, how there was this instant connection between the two of them, and the way Dracula was looking at her. "We've got to save her, guys.", Jon says. "We will, Jon. We promise.", Becky says. "I have an idea. Jon, you said that Mark came to you to warn you about Dracula and what he was plotting, right? So, maybe he knows where Dracula is hiding. All we got to do is conjure up his spirit and ask him.", Seth says. "But we don't know the first thing when it comes to conjuring spirits.", Jon replies. "Well, it's good thing that the three of us know a witch who does.", Seth says.


	11. Van Helsing

The apartment building where Jon, Seth, and Becky live is also home to a whole host of interesting characters. There is a guy named Jake who has a 12-foot-long Burmese python for a pet. There's a guy named Mick who is a amateur stand-up comedian. There's a guy named Dallas who is a yoga instructor. Just to name a few. But by far the most interesting of them all, and the one that the hunters are acquainted with the most, is a woman named Paige who just so happens to be a witch.

It's midnight and Paige is fast asleep in her bed. All of a sudden, she is awakened by the sound of knocking at the door. "You've got to be joking.", Paige groans. She gets up, puts on her bathrobe, and walks to the door. She opens the door and is surprised to see Jon, Seth, Becky, and Austin. "Hey Paige. Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but we need your help.", Jon says. "It's a matter of life and death.", Seth says. Hearing this, Paige invites the four in. They then tell Paige everything: about Dracula, that Dean Ambrose is actually Jon Moxley, and about Renee Young. "Well, bloody hell.", Paige says. "You can say that again.", Becky replies. "What do you guys need me to do?", Paige asks. "We need you to conjure up a spirit for us.", Seth says. "Why?", Paige asks. "To see if he knows where that son of a bitch Dracula is hiding.", Austin replies. "Well, that makes sense. Let's get started, shall we?", Paige says.

A few moments later, the five of them are sitting at a round wooden table. In the middle of the table is a small bowl of graveyard dirt with a lit candle poking out of it. Paige is holding Jon's hand, Jon is holding Seth's, Seth is holding Becky's, Becky is holding Austin's, and Austin is holding Paige's. Paige has her eyes closed and is talking in a language that none of them recognize. "Who is this spirit that you want to communicate with?", Paige asks. "His name is Mark Calaway. He was the one who taught me how to be a monster hunter.", Jon replies. "Mark Calaway, your former apprentice wishes to speak to you.", Paige says. All of a sudden, a big bright flash of light appears and disappears in a matter of seconds. The spirit of Mark Calaway stands before them. "Hello, Jon.", Mark says. "Hey Mark. It's good to see you again.", Jon replies. "Likewise.", Mark says before turning to Seth and Becky. "So, you two are the ones that Jon cares so much about. Seth and Becky, right?" "Just to be clear, I'm Becky and he's Seth.", Becky quips. Mark chuckles. "It's an honor to meet you, sir.", Seth says. "Well, it's an honor to meet you two as well. I couldn't ask for two better friends for Jon.", Mark says. He then turns to look at Austin. "It's good to see you again, Steve." "It's good to see you too, Mark. Just wish it was under different circumstances." "Me too, old friend. So, you all want to know if I know where Dracula is hiding?" "We're all dying to know.", Jon says. "He's hiding at an old abandoned church in the woods outside of the city." "Did he take Renee there too?", Jon asks. "Yes. You should also know that Dracula has the Firefly Family Cult under his control." "Good to know. Thank you for telling us, Mark.", Jon says. "Jon, there's someone with me that wants to talk to you." All of a sudden, another big bright flash of light appears and disappears. A spirit of a man stands next to Mark. "Jon, this is Dr. Abraham Van Helsing." "The guy that fought Dracula before, right?", Jon asks. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jon Moxley. There is something very important that I need to tell you.", Van Helsing says. "What is it, Doc?", Jon asks. "I am your great-great-great uncle and Dracula is the reason why our family has had so many tragedies." Jon couldn't believe what he's hearing. "What?" "It's no secret that I killed Dracula but upon his dying breath, Dracula placed a curse on me and my descendants. That's why your life has been full of tragedy. The only way to end the curse is for you to kill Dracula yourself." "I plan to, Uncle Abe.", Jon replies. All of a sudden, there is another flash of light and Van Helsing is gone. "You can do it, Jon. I believe in you.", Mark says. There is another flash of light and Mark is gone.


	12. Paradigm Shift

Deep in the woods outside Titan City, a doe browses from a bush. The hooting of a great horned owl is heard nearby. Suddenly, the sound of running motors fill the night air. The doe's ears perk up and she looks to see where the source of the sound is coming from. She sees a pair of headlights coming her way. Spooked, she runs off. Becky and Austin come passing through, driving ATVs. Dracula is going down tonight but the hunters know that the Firefly Cult are going to do whatever it takes to make sure that it doesn't happen. The plan is simple: Jon, Seth, and Roman will stake out the church. Meanwhile, seeing as Becky has become acquainted with the alpha male lycanthrope, she and Austin are going get him and his pack to help them.

As they drive, Becky and Austin could tell they have just entered lycanthrope territory. Around them, they start to see skulls of trolls, goblins, and wendigos tied to tree trunks with vines. Contrary to popular belief, lycans are not humans who could magically transform into wolf-like beasts. Instead, they are their own species. They are also not as bloodthirsty as the myths and movies portray them as. They only hunt those who threaten to upset the natural order of things. The pack that lives in these woods has been around for centuries, having interacted with the Native Americans that lived in the area. They are the reason that local folklore says that if you disrespect the forest that surrounds Titan City and the creatures that call it home, you will die a horrific death.

Becky and Austin drive into a small clearing and park their ATVs. Becky gets off and walks into the middle of the clearing with Austin not far behind her. Becky pulls a road flare from her pocket and lights it by pulling the cap off. The clearing is illuminated by a red light. All of a sudden, Becky and Austin see something emerge into the clearing. It's a mountain lion and it is slowly making its way towards them. "Becky, get behind me.", Austin says before pulling out his pistol. Becky does what he says. Suddenly, they see the cougar's ears perk up and it stops. It then bounds away into the woods and disappears into the night. Just then, Becky and Austin could hear the sounds of branches and twigs snapping all around. They look around and could see amber eyeshine all around them. All of a sudden, they see a small figure emerge out of the brush. It reveals itself to be a lycan pup, about four feet tall. He looks like a miniature version of the alpha male lycan. He stares at Becky and Austin with big puppy dog eyes full with curiosity and wonder. Suddenly, a much larger figure emerges out of the brush. It reveals itself to be a big female lycan, over seven feet tall. She has the physique of a female bodybuilder and is covered with reddish brown fur. The pup walks to her side and clutches her right leg. She stares at Becky and Austin inquisitively. Suddenly, the alpha himself emerges out of the brush. He gives his mate a look of reassurance. She and their son go back into the woods. The alpha then turns his attention to Becky and Austin. He drops down to all fours and approaches Becky. He stops right in front of her. Becky slowly extends her right arm out to him. The alpha sniffs her hand and then licks it. He then lets her scratch him behind the ears. Becky smiles. "Nice to meet you again too, lad. Me and my friends have another vampire problem. Can you and your pack help us out?" The alpha lycan stands up on his hind legs and lets out a loud howl. His pack howls back. "Oh, hell yeah!", Austin says. Moments later, Becky and Austin are racing their ATVs through the woods towards the church with the alpha lycan running between them on all fours. The pack follows close behind. Becky couldn't help but think about how badass she and Austin look at this moment.

Meanwhile, the doors of the abandoned church burst open. Standing at the entrance is Jon Moxley with his 47 Magnum, Seth Rollins wielding his katana, and Roman Reigns wielding a huge axe. "Knock, knock.", Jon says with a smirk. They see the hooded Firefly Family Cult members standing up from wooden pews. They also see Renee Young in a black dress lying unconscious on a stone alter with Dracula looming over her with Bray Wyatt standing next to him. "You dare interrupt the master's wedding?!", Bray Wyatt shouts. "Oh, we dare alright.", Seth says. "It's over, Dracula. Time to send you back to Hell where you belong.", Jon says. Dracula smirks. "I think not." All of a sudden, the cult members pull down their hoods, revealing glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. Jon, Seth, and Roman ready themselves. "Kill them!", Dracula commands. All of a sudden, there is the loud howling of a wolf. Jon, Seth, and Roman smirk. "Ladies and gentlemen, the cavalry has arrived.", Jon says.

**(Que "Dragula" by Rob Zombie)**

All of a sudden, lycans start crashing through what's left of the stain glass windows, with the alpha leading the charge, and they start attacking Dracula's undead minions. Jon, Seth, and Roman join in. An epic battle ensues. Jon delivers headshots with silver bullets while Seth and Roman decapitate and dismember. The lycans maul, ripping their prey to pieces with their claws and fangs. Suddenly, Jon is confronted by a knife-wielding Bray Wyatt. "Those who are against the master must die!" "Bring it, Charles Manson.", Jon replies. Wyatt rushes at him, but Jon manages to counter and delivers an elevated DDT to Wyatt. Meanwhile, one undead cult member tries to get the better of Seth, but is taken down by a silver-tipped arrow to the head. Jon, Seth, and Roman look to see Becky at the doorway. "Nice shot, I know.", Becky says with a smirk and then joins the battle. All of a sudden, a red mist rushes past them and out the doorway. "Dracula's trying to get away. You guys stay here and protect Renee.", Jon says before running out of the church. "Jon, wait!", Seth yells out but Jon has already disappeared into the woods. "Well, you heard the lad. We got to protect Renee.", Becky says. "You guys go on ahead. I'll cover you.", Roman says.

As the lycans continue their attack on the undead cult members, they have cleared a path for the hunters to get to Renee. Becky is the first to reach the stone alter. She grabs Renee by the shoulders and shakes her awake. "What? Where am I? "Who are you?", a dazed Renee asks Becky. Then she sees the battle going on between the vampires and lycans. She screams. "What the hell are those things?!" "I'll explain everything later, lass. But right now, I've to get you out of here.", Becky says before helping Renee to her feet. "She's not going anywhere. The master's not through with her." Becky looks to see Bray Wyatt, now with a broken nose, holding a knife to her face. "Lad, you just made the biggest mistake of your life.", Becky says with a smirk and then kicks Bray right in the nuts. Bray yowls and drops the knife as he bends over in pain. Suddenly, Becky grabs a hold of Bray's left arm, forces him to the ground, and delivers a Disarm-Her. Bray screams in agony but the pain ends when suddenly, Seth rushes in and delivers a Curb Stomp, driving Bray's head into the floor and knocking him out cold. "Well, that takes care of that.", Becky says. "Would someone please just tell me what the hell is going on here?!", Renee shouts. "We will. Once we get you out of here.", Seth says.

Outside in the woods, Jon is looking for Dracula. Suddenly, the sound of thunder is heard. Jon looks up to see dark storm clouds moving in and covering up the full moon and the starry night sky. Light rain begins to fall but Jon continues on. Nothing is going to stop him from putting Dracula down and ending the curse. "Dracula, come out and face me you coward!", Jon yells out. All of a sudden, the sound of evil laughter resonates all around him. "Foolish mortal, don't tell me you have forgotten what happened the first time we squared off?" "Oh, I remember. But that was then and this is now." "You honestly think that you can defeat me?" "In the words of Johnny Cash, you can run on for a long time but sooner or later God is going to cut you down. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time you've been cut down." "What are you talking about?" "Does the name Van Helsing ring any bells?" "Yes, the accursed doctor responsible for my second death. Unfortunately for him, I got my revenge by placing a curse on him and his descendants." "Oh, I know all about the curse. Uncle Abe told me all about it. He also told me that the only way to end it is for me to kill you." "Your welcome to try." All of a sudden, Dracula in his giant bat form swoops down from out of the darkness, grabs Jon by the shoulders with his talons, and flies off with him. During which, Jon accidently drops his 47 Magnum.

Dracula flies back to the church and drops Jon on the roof. Jon lands hard but he manages to grab onto the roof's peak and pulls himself back to his feet. It begins to rain harder as thunder roars and lightning flashes. All of a sudden, Dracula appears right in front of Jon. Before Jon can react, Dracula grabs him by the throat and lifts him high in the air. "Still think you can defeat me?", Dracula sneers. Jon answers by spitting Dracula in the face. Dracula delivers a chokeslam, slamming Jon's body into the siding of the roof. Dracula continues his grip on Jon's throat but this time pinning his body up against the siding. "Foolish mortal, how many times must I tell you that you are nothing compared to me?! When I was human, I ruled the entire country of Romania and protected it by making my enemies tremble at even the mere mention of my name. But now, I am so much more. I am evil incarnate. I am the Prince of Darkness. I am Dracula!" "I know who you are. The bigger question is, do you know who I am?", Jon says with a smirk. All of a sudden, Jon throws holy water in Dracula's face. Dracula lets go of Jon and screams in agony as the water burns his unclean skin. Jon gets back to his feet and takes out a wooden stake. "My name is Jon Moxley…", Jon says before tackling Dracula and stabbing the stake into his heart. Dracula screams in agony. Jon takes out his machete and raises it above his head. "… And this is what you call a paradigm shift." Jon then slices Dracula's head off, killing him instantly. But at the same time, a bolt of lightning strikes the machete and shocks Jon. Jon blacks out as he falls off the roof. But from out of nowhere, the alpha lycan shows up and catches him. He then carries Jon over to Seth, Becky, Roman, Austin, and Renee. All of them have looks of concern and worry on their faces.


	13. Hopeful Romantics

Jon opens his eyes and finds himself lying in a hospital bed. He sits up and winces in pain. He looks to see that his ribs are all taped up. He sees that the Titan TV News is on the TV. Anchorman Michael Cole is reporting that Bray Wyatt has been arrested for the kidnapping and attempted murder of field reporter Renee Young, who was saved by the heroic rookie T.C.P.D. detective Roman Reigns. Suddenly, the door opens and Jon looks to see Becky with a big smile on her face. "Lads, he's awake!", she calls out. Seth, Roman, and Austin enter and surround the bed with Becky close behind. "Jon, thank god you're alive!", Seth says. "Hey guys, what happened to me? How long was out?", Jon asks. "You got struck by lightning. You were out for 7 hours. Not going to lie, you had us all worried.", Roman says. "So, did we win?", Jon asks. "We sure did. Me, the lads, and the wolf pack slayed every last vampire in that church.", says Becky. "And Dracula?", Jon asks. "You killed him, Jon. You killed Dracula and now you're free of the curse. We all are.", Seth says. A sense of relief falls upon Jon. "I'm proud of you, son. Mark would be too.", Austin says and pats Jon on the shoulder. "Thanks, Steve.", Jon says with a smile.

All of a sudden, there is a knock at the door. They look to see Renee Young standing at the doorway. "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt.", she says. "It's ok. We'll leave you two alone." Seth says before winking at Jon. Jon rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Seth, Becky, Roman, and Austin walk out of the room, leaving Jon and Renee alone. "So, your name is not Ken Adams?", Renee asks. "No, it's Jon. Jon Moxley." "Nice to meet you, Jon. So, you and your friends hunt monsters?", Renee asks as she walks over to the right side of the hospital bed. "Yeah, it's kind of a long story." "Take your time. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Renee then bends over and she and Jon kiss.

_6 Months Later_

Jon and Renee are on a double date with Seth and Becky. They are attending a baseball game when the kiss cam falls upon Jon and Renee. Both Jon and Renee shrug and kiss. A loud "awe" is heard. The kiss cam moves on to other couples. It then falls upon Seth and Becky. All of a sudden, around their picture appears **"Becky, will you marry me?" **At that moment, Seth gets down on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring. Becky gasps. "Well, will you?", Seth asks. "Oh Seth, yes. Yes, I will marry you.", Becky replies before embracing Seth. Jon, Renee, and the rest of the crowd cheer as they kiss.

**The End**


	14. Thank You!

Hey guys,

I just would like to say a few things.

First, I would like to say thank you to the people who have read this story. Please give me some feedback if you haven't yet. Write a review or send me a private message.

Second, I thinking about writing a squeal. The story would revolve around Becky Lynch and Jon Moxley trying to save Seth Rollins, who gets kidnapped and is being held against his will by Mr. Hyde (Yes, _that _Mr. Hyde), who has personal beef with Becky and vice-versa. I have a few ideas of what will happen in the story, but I am going to need some time to think about the rest. Feel free to message me plot ideas. :)


	15. Update

Hello fans,

I decided to put the idea of a Titan City Monster Hunters sequel on hold to focus on another story idea, this time a Batman/Wrestling crossover.

My idea for the plot is that Batman teaming up with Becky Lynch (who is a wrestler in this story) to help her rescue Seth Rollins from the clutches of the Joker and his mystery accomplice. I just need more time to think about...

\- How Batman and Becky meet?

\- Where Seth Rollins is being held against his will?

\- How do Batman and Becky find out where the Joker and Seth are?

If you have any helpful suggestions, please private message me. Thank you!


	16. Update 2

Hey Everyone!

I decided to go back to my original plan of doing a Monster Hunters sequel, although it will not be a multi-chapter story. It will be a a single chapter one-shot, although it could end up being 2 or 3 chapters in length max. The plot of Becky facing off against Mr. Hyde is still the plan, but it will be in a climatic battle.

If you want to know Becky's origin in this world, as well as Seth's, I have updated chapter 3 in this story.

Have a nice day!


	17. Update 3

If you didn't know it, the one-shot sequel is finished and has been uploaded. Look for "Becky's Reckoning".


End file.
